Fighting the Apocalypse
by Elendae Dudruag
Summary: Paige meets Connor and is part of the team, suddenly...THE APOCALYPSE! My own season 6.


Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Angel (duuuuuuuhhhhhhh), or Connor, and I find that very unfortunate.

* * *

What if someone who you looked up to every day, dreamed of at night, and wanted to meet more than anything else was evil?

Or what if he wasn't evil...what if there was hope? What if all the torture he had been through had made him insane?

While you're brain is being boggled by that hypothetical question, you can read my story.

* * *

Chapter One

First time I saw Connor was when he saved my life. A demon was going to push me off a bridge and feed me to the monster that lurked deep below the waters. I was just about ready to accept that I was a human sacrifice when suddenly..._WHAM! _Connor takes on the demon, two-on-two, and throws him into the water, and the .

"You okay?" he asked, giving me his hand so I could get up. I was shaking so bad it was rather hard. He grinned. "Don't worry, you'll be alright. The first demon is always shocking."

"First demon?" I asked.

"Most people are terrified. I don't remember which one was my first...or first monster, for that matter. My first vampire was my dad. But I grew up with monsters and demons in Quortoth." Connor said.

A light from a boat shined at us and I finally got a good look at him. He had brown-auburn hair which was down to about his chin, pale skin, very red lips, and blue eyes. He was tall and skinny. And he was nice.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Connor." Connor said. He smiled at me again, which I thought was good. "I have to go now."

"Wait! Don't leave me!" I whimpered. Knowing that sounded wimpy I said in a stronger voice, "What do I do if another demon attacks me?"

Connor's smile suddenly fell, and was replaced by a fake one. "Call Angel Investigations. They'll fight any monster, demon, or vampire for you!"

"Do you work there?" I asked.

"Kind of." Connor said, his face expressionless.

"Will I see you there if I go?" I asked.

Connor looked away. "I...I'll be around." He started to walk away. "See ya!" he said, waving.

I waved back. "I hope to see you too." I whispered to him, although he couldn't hear me.

Once I got back to my house I went straight for the computer. Internet, of course. I was tracking down a demon. I wanted to find one, even though I didn't really know why. But what if I worked for Angel Investigations? Would I see Connor ever again?

"Honey, you're home late. What happened?" My mom was coming up the stairs! I quickly minimized the window on the computer and I said, "Nothing, mum. I was really having a good time at my friends' party."

"Were there any alchohalic beverages?" asked my mom.

"No way, mum. We're all in our senior year of highschool, we can't have stuff like that." I said.

"Good. So what were you playing?" questioned my mom.

"Spin the bottle." I lied. Seeing my mom's terrified face I added, "Only kidding. We watched a movie." That again was a lie. I was being rescued by Connor, really.

My mom left, and I got back to work. Tracking, tracking...tracking...tracked.

"Hey, you. You look like a movie star." I said to a demon who was in disguise as a human.

"I'm not." said the demon.

"No, I think you are. You're just trying to get out of signing an autograph." I said. I handed him a piece of paper which had sulferic acid on it. He touched at and screamed, turning into his demon form. He grabbed my throat and squeezed.

"You do not mess with me!" he growled. I screamed as loud as I could. Fortunately I had tracked this demon to right in front of Angel Investigations, or rather, intelligently.

"You don't mess with _her_!" said a voice. I looked around and saw Connor standing on a balcony.

"Connor! Help!" I shrieked. The demon squeezed my throat harder.

Connor jumped down from the balcony and ran over. He hit the demon several times with his battle axe, and then it was dead.

Connor wiped a streak of slime off his face onto his sleeve. "Eugh. I hate it when they're all slimy. Cordy also hates it when I'm all dirty and gross."

"Who's Cordy?" I asked.

"Cordelia. My, um..." he searched for the right word. "Girlfriend?" He wasn't sure whether that was really the right word.

"Oh." I realized I was disappointed, so I quickly masked my voice with a cough and said, "Thanks for saving my life."

I guess I hadn't hidden the disappointment in my face, and Connor looked at me, cocking his head to one side. "Hey, why the sad face?"

I looked up. "Erm, Connor? Could I ask you something?"

"Yeah, but can I ask you something first?" Connor asked.

"Oh, okay. Fire away." I said.

"What's your name?" Connor asked.

I giggled. He was interested to know who I was! "My name's Paige." I said. He was interested...did that mean...no, of course not, I was being stupid!

"Paige." Connor said the name in a very odd way. "So, Paige, how old are you?"

"Eighteen. I just moved out of home into college." I said.

"Paige, why was another demon attacking you?" Connor suddenly asked.

"Well, I was just walking along, minding my own business..." I felt my face blushing. "Oh, okay, I was tracking it down. I wanted to be part of the team."

"The team?" Connor raised an eyebrow.

"Angel Investigations." I completed.

"Ahh." Connor looked like he wanted to ask me why, but he held himself back. "Come on, come on in."

We walked through the front gate and front doors. We entered a lobby room where a few people were sitting around, talking. Connor introduced me to all of them. Then he sat down on the couch next to Cordelia.

"Sit down." he said, looking at how I was standing there so blankly.

I walked over to the couch to sit next to him, but Cordelia tugged on Connor's pant leg and pulled him over so that I couldn't get between them. It was almost like a metaphor of what was going to happen over the next few weeks.

I listened to Angel's boring talk about how it was so great to have a new member of the team, how it would be hard for me, and how I would have to be trained up.

"So you can be trained by..." Angel looked between Connor, Gunn, and Wesley.

_Connor, please! _I thought desperately.

"Wesley."

_Argh!_

"What about me?" Connor asked sweetly, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

Suddenly a new light came into Angel's eyes. "Okay, sure. Wesley for the knowledge and Connor for the fighting."

_Yes! _I almost glowed with happiness.


End file.
